


All I Wanna Do

by TheLoneLunatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off a song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoneLunatic/pseuds/TheLoneLunatic
Summary: They had an amazing night together and then went their separate ways. They had a connection she could still feel months later when she gets good and bad news. How will he react when he runs into her and finds out her secret?





	All I Wanna Do

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You by Heart. Written for my twin.

She’s driving home late one night when she spots him standing on the side of the road. It’s pouring rain and he isn’t wearing a jacket. She has no idea what prompts her to pull over, but she does and rolls her window down. 

 

“Wanna ride?” He accepts with a smile, and climbs in the passenger seat. Before he closes the door, she sees just how attractive he is with the light from the overlamp, but when the door closes, they’re in darkness once again. She can’t explain the sudden feeling that comes over her, but the next second she’s resting her hand on his knee. To her surprise, he lays his hand over hers and they continue to drive in silence. 

 

They drive around for a little bit when she pulls up to a hotel. She’s never been this brave before but she decides to go with her gut and ask him if he’d like to get a room. He agrees with another smile and she heads to the main office to book them a room for the night. Keys in hand, she heads to where he’s still seated in her passenger seat, and motions for him to follow her. 

 

She heads down a few doors before stopping in front of one and unlocks it, motioning him inside. As soon as she shuts the door, her back is pressed against it and she's staring into bright green eyes. She takes a moment to look him over, the sharpness of his jaw, the brightness in his eyes, the toned muscles in his chest, all the way down to where his legs bowed just a little bit. ]

 

Everything about him was so attractive and she just couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. To her surprise and satisfaction, he kissed her back with just as much hunger. 

 

They made love multiple times that night, each better than the last. He made her feel wanted, desired, a feeling she hadn’t felt in years, and it was addicting. When she woke in the morning, she was wrapped in his arms and she’d never felt more secure, but as memories from the night before flooded back, the embarrassment began to set in. 

 

She gently lifted his arm where it was wrapped around her and climbed from the bed. She dressed quietly, gathering her things from around the room. She found a notepad and a pen on the nightstand by the bed and scribbled out a quick note before disappearing out the door. 

 

When the man wakes up, he’s alone in the bed except for a note laying on the pillow the woman occupied the night before. He read it and his heart dropped. 

 

_ I’m not usually like this. I don’t know what came over me. I just felt this connection with you. I’m sorry but it can’t happen again. Our night was amazing and I will remember it the rest of my life, but please, don’t try to find me.  _

 

Some things just weren’t meant to be, but he hadn’t felt a connection like that before and hoped they would be able to build on it. He dressed quickly before exiting the hotel himself. He stopped by the front desk to check out only to be told the room had already been paid for. He knew he would never stop thinking about his mystery woman, but if she didn’t want to be found, he would respect her wishes.

 

***

 

Four months after her night with the mystery man, she wakes up feeling nauseous. She barely makes it to the bathroom before emptying her stomach in the toilet. She thought she was pretty quiet but her best friend bangs on the door, asking if she’s alright.

 

“I’m fine,” she breathes out, wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. The rolling in her stomach hasn’t went away, so she sits on the floor next to the bathtub. “Just an upset stomach, that’s all.” 

 

“This is the third time this month, can I come in?” She nods her head before realizing you can’t hear a nod and then mumbles out a sure. “Is there any chance you’re pregnant?”

 

“Please,” she bit out, “my love life is dryer than the desert.” Her friend laughed from where she was sitting on the toilet, causing her to laugh a little as well. 

 

“Okay, well when was your last period?” That caused her to stop and think. She honestly couldn't remember and the only person she had been intimate with was her mystery man.

 

“Oh my god.” This couldn’t be happening. It was supposed to be a one time thing. She couldn’t remember if they had used protection so in her head, she assumed they hadn’t. “I need a test immediately.”

 

“Wait,” her friend said, putting a hand on her shoulder when she tried to stand, “you just said there hasn’t been anybody.”

 

“A few months ago, it was a one night thing.” Her friend stared at her with wide eyes. They told each other everything, but she just wanted to keep her night to herself. “I’m sorry, I should have told you. I was just embarrassed.”

 

“Why would you be embarrassed? You’re a grown woman, you’re allowed to have one night stands.”

 

“I didn’t even know his name. I picked him up to give him a ride home and there was just this chemistry. I’m such an idiot.” She sat on the edge of the tub before resting her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands. She didn’t realize her friend had left until she was back, holding a box out in front of her.

 

“We all make mistakes. But, take this. You need to know.” She was left alone then, holding the pregnancy test in her hands. She opened the box, opening the test inside before setting it on the counter. 

 

When everything was done, she placed the test face down on the sink as she washed her hands. She waited for what felt like an hour but the timer on her phone showed it had only been around three minutes. She flipped the test over and stared at the two pink lines on the test. Her heart dropped but there was also excitement bubbling under the surface. She was pregnant. Oh god, she was pregnant with a baby from a guy she didn’t even know. 

 

Her friend hugged her as she cried, as she tried to explain she was scared and excited at the same time. There was shame right under the surface, but she decided to push that away and accept this for the gift it was. They scheduled her doctors appointments and were already planning shopping trips to get everything she needed. She knew being a single mom with a career would be difficult but as long as her friend was by her side, she knew she could handle it.

 

***

 

He was shopping at a supermarket when he spotted her. He tried to act as casual as he could but the excitement he felt at just seeing her again was too much to ignore. He left his cart to approach her, tapping her on the shoulder. When she turned, he was met with his mystery woman once again. But she wasn’t alone. The baby in her arms could be no older than six months, but when he met her eyes, they were the same deep green as his. 

 

He looked up into her face only to realize she looked just as shocked as he was. “Is she,” he tried to ask but couldn’t find the words. 

 

“I never thought I’d see you again.”

 

“You said you didn’t want to, in your note.” He was trying to keep his voice level but he was beginning to become overwhelmed.

 

“I didn’t say that. I was embarrassed, I’ve never done anything like that before and just,” she stopped, at a loss for words, and just stared at the man in front of her. It was only a little over a year ago that they met, yet he looked almost exactly the same.

 

“Is she mine?” She never thought she’d be put in this situation, and not able to find her voice, just nodded. “How old?”

 

“She just turned five months. If I’d have known how to contact you, I would have. But when she was born, she was my main focus.”

 

“I get it, I really do.” She laughed as she adjusted the baby in her arms. SInce running into her, the baby hadn’t taken his eyes off of him and he felt the same towards her. She was absolutely stunning, like her mother, but he would know his own eyes anywhere. “Do you wanna grab lunch? I’d love to get to know her, and you more.  I’m Dean Winchester.” With a nod, she grabbed her purse and left her cart in the aisle.

 

They walked for a few blocks before her arms began to get tired. Dean noticed and offered to carry her. Normally she fussed when strangers held her, but the minute she was in Dean’s arms, she rested her head against his chest and just looked content. They stopped at a small cafe, the baby still in Dean’s arms as they were seated in a booth. 

 

They talked until they were ready to order and then they talked some more. Her daughter was sound asleep on his chest and hadn’t moved since they sat down. She hadn’t stopped smiling since they sat down and honestly she couldn’t have been happier. It’s not how she wanted her daughter to meet her father but she wouldn’t change anything. Their daughter was happily asleep on Dean’s chest and that connection she felt over a year ago was still there.

 

“Tell me if I’m crazy, but I have thought about you every day since that night.” She looked at Dean and then at the baby in his arms, “and then she was born and every time I looked at her, I was seeing you. Not knowing where you were, or even your name, was torture.” 

 

“You’re not crazy. I haven’t stopped thinking about you since I woke up and you were gone.” He offered a small smile before looking down at the little girl still sleeping in his arms. “What’s her name?”

 

“Her full name is Jezzabelle. But we all just call her Belle.”

 

“Belle,” he looked down at his daughter with fondness, “a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” He placed a small kiss to her forehead as their meals arrived.

 

“I can take her while we eat. I’ve kind of perfected that art.” She reached for Belle but Dean stopped her.

 

“I’ve missed out on so much. You eat. I’ll manage.” They ate their meal in comfortable silence and when it was time to pay, Dean took the bill and handed money to the waitress. He smiled at her before adjusting Belle into a more comfortable position. “I’m ready to go if you are, but uh, I’d like to do this again. I wanna be there for her, and for you.” 

 

“I can’t tell you how happy that makes me. You wanna come back to my place, spend some more time with her?”

 

“Was I that obvious?” He knew he was practically gawking at the little girl in his arms but he was just so stunned and so proud to have been a part of creating something so beautiful.

“Just a little. Also, I’d like us to spend more time together, as a family. If that’s what you want,” she added quickly.

 

“It’s definitely what I want. Let’s go.” The walk back to her apartment was quiet, Dean carrying Belle the whole way. When they were finally inside, he looked reluctant to place her in her bed but did so before kissing her on the forehead again. They sat down on the couch to watch TV and before she knew it she was wrapped in his arms again, beginning to doze off. Belle cried from her place in her crib so she stood to grab her, getting her comfortable on her chest as she sat back down, Dean’s arm wrapping around both of them this time. They laid like that and she had one last thought before she fell asleep.

 

_ This is what it feels like to feel whole.  _


End file.
